Better Together?
by iheartkibbs
Summary: Loosely based on the song " I Told You So" by Keith Urban.


Hello all! This was floating around in my head for the past few days so I said it was time for it to go on paper and online! It's based on the song "I Told You So" by Keith Urban. Hope you all like it, and I'd appreciate a review before you leave! :]

And, I haven't forgot about 'A New Life', if there's anyone still reading it. I think I messed stuff up with it, and it's currently on hiatus so I can the next chapter done right, if I ever get time! University is crazy busy!

Well, enough rambing, hey? Here you go...

P.S. I own nothing... if I did, would I be going to school?

* * *

"This is really what you want?" he asked her for the third time since she told him she wanted them to 'take a break'. She looked at him sitting across the table from her and removed the hand he was holding.

"Look, I just need time. I'm 33 years old, Jethro. I'm looking to settle down. I have my mother breathing down my neck all the time telling me that I should be married with a pile of kids right now. And even though I tell her she's crazy, there's still a part of me that wants to get married...that wants to have kids before it's too late for me," she told him. "You've crossed that bridge, four times. You're not looking for the same things as me right now, and as much as that hurts, I have to look after myself."

"Huh, I thought a relationship had two people to look out for," he answered.

Kate tightened her jaw in response to his statement. "Yes, there are. But can you honestly tell me that you're not looking out for yourself in this situation, too?"

He never answered her.

"Yeah, I thought so. You're looking out for yourself, making sure that no one can get through those walls you've built around yourself."

"You got through," he said quietly.

"Did I? Because a part of me can see the difference in you, from before we started seeing each other to now, but I don't think I broke through them completely," she said, silent tears slipping down her cheeks. She never bothered to wipe them away, but decided to let them flow freely, showing him how this was affecting her. She wanted him to know this wasn't easy for her either. "It's like you're still guarded, still too afraid to let someone love you completely, and for you to do the same in return. I've given myself to you, and you can't do that... not right now. Who knows, maybe you never will...I don't know anymore."

"I have a past, Katie. It involves a lot of deception and lies, and death and pain. I told you that, before we started this whole thing. I built up walls to protect myself from more pain, and you might not believe this and I'm sorry I never showed you or told you, but you made it past them. You broke through them."

She reached across the table to touch his hand. "I never said that I'm blaming you for how you are. I don't- you've been through a lot in your lifetime. You've experienced more pain than anybody should have to experience! But it doesn't change the way I feel about it, or they way you do, for that matter."

"Katie, I love you. Sometimes to the point where it's just you and me in this world and we're just here to love and be with each other. To be honest, that scares me. I haven't felt like that in a really long time. That's enough for me. You're enough for me. How come it's not enough for you?" he told her. When she looked in his eyes, she saw a rush of emotions- fear, anger, and love. She hated that she saw all of them, especially the last one. It made all of this so much harder.

Taking a deep breath, she placed her head in her hands, her head shaking and tears spilling down onto the table. "Jethro," she started, tears choking her words, "please. Don't make this any harder than it has to be. This isn't easy for me and I'm not proud of myself for doing this. I can't answer why love isn't enough. Maybe it's because it's not just you and me in this world. There are a lot of other people and we both have more responsibilities then loving each other. We both have responsibilities to ourselves, and our jobs and anything that is or isn't important to us. We need to do what's best for us. And right now, this is what's best for me. Maybe this will help you figure out what's best for you...maybe I'm not what's best for you..."

He took a deep breath, rubbing his face in his hands. "Obviously, this is something you want. So, I'm going to tell you something; something you want to hear. If you need space, I'll give it to you. I'm not going to stop you from going. It's not because I don't want you to stay. I'd love for you to stay here, stay with me, but I want you to be happy. You're telling me that it's not with me. Go wherever makes you happy."

"Don't say it like that," she said. Half of her was pleading with him and the other half was angry for saying it like he did.

"Say it like what, Kate? Are you telling me that there's an easier, less painful way of putting that? You told me you need space, you told me I'm not at the same place you are, and that you need to look after yourself. Tell me that in a way that's not going to be painful or hurtful, or in some way that's going to portray it as being a good thing."

She looked at him, eyes wide at his words, her mouth opening and closing with nothing coming out.

"Exactly...you know I'm right."

"I know you're a bastard for making me feel worse than I have to feel," she answered smartly.

"Sorry. I'm just... frustrated I guess," he said, smiling weakly to let her know he wasn't trying to add to the pain.

"Yeah, I think we both are," she answered honestly. Pausing and sighing deeply, she continued, saying, "I think I should go now."

She got up, shrugging into her jacket and wrapped her arms around her body, suddenly feeling a chill that went straight to her soul. He followed her, leaning against the doorframe as she got ready to leave his house, their home, for the last time.

"Don't do this, Katie. Stay...please?"

Tears welled up in her eyes and she used the back of her hand to wipe them away. "I love you," she told him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"You're going to regret this. Tomorrow morning, next week, next month...you're going to wake up and you're going to say I shouldn't have left. We're better together, Katie. Stay."

Kate placed a hand on his face, her thumb caressing he cheek, and gave him a small smile filled with sadness. Then she opened the door and walked towards her car.

He watched her, not able to move. She was leaving. He was alone.

* * *

A/N: So... this was originally a oneshot in my head, but I keep listening to the song and I feel that maybe I should add something. Hah, I'm not too sure, though! Let me know what you think!

:]


End file.
